magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn Point
A '''Spawn Point '''is a specific point where Characters will reappear if they die. Your Spawn Point is set by default to the last safe place you slept, such as an inn or house you own. However, there are also Spawn Points outside many dungeons; these take the form of an angelic-looking statue with a plaque listing the Characters currently set to spawn there - it's referred to as a "Statue of Fate" by denizens of Riariti. Touching the statue will set that as your Spawn Point until you sleep somewhere designated as a "safe zone" again or leave the spawn's area of effect. Statue of Fate Touching a Statue of Fate, or "SoF", binds you temporarily to that location in a process called "linking". Each statue has a differently sized radius and a different amount of time it remains in effect. If a Character touches a SoF but leaves it's zone or stays within the zone for too long without renewing the link (touching it again), the spawn point resets to the last safe location the Character slept in. This also nullifies the special protections that linking yourself to a SoF will provide. Dying If you're "linked" to a SoF, dying is not really as big of a deal as it could be. You only lose half a level, you respawn immediately at the statue you're linked to, and your body can't be looted. This of course means you can't be revived at the exact place you died, meaning you lose all progress you may have made in regards to distance. The statue also provides some protection upon respawning, which prevents you from being killed again as soon as you reappear. It only lasts a few minutes, and stops as soon as you get too far from the statue, so it's a good idea to sit still and gather your thoughts before rushing off again. This protection does not apply to anyone who just happens to sit near the statue, only those who have been recently revived by it. However, if you die without being linked, it's much worse and far more serious. Your Character will lose a whole level of progress and any experience you had towards the next level. For example, if you have 76% EXP and you're level 30 when you die, you'll drop to level 29 and have 0% EXP. You'll keep any skills or spells you learned in that time, though. Also your body will remain where you died for anywhere from 4-24 hours - the amount of time seems to be random, no one's been able to figure out any common factors in why it sometimes takes longer or shorter than usual. During this time your corpse can be looted, and players can remove your gear or items if they aren't stored inside of a Pocket. Certain items can be bound to your person and thus saved from such looting, but the enchantment for it is incredibly expensive and usually not worth it unless it's a Legacy Item or something of similar value. Revival If you die and are not linked to a SoF, you can be revived in one of two ways. Either through a revival spell, which are complicated high-level Healer spells that not many common Players know, or through the expensive items known as Fate's Mercy and Tear of Eilias. Fate's Mercy Fate's Mercy is not a rare item, though it is very expensive to buy from shops. They can be purchased in almost any town, even small ones. Sometimes they can be found in treasure chests, as loot on boss monsters, or rarely even lying around a SoF. It appears to be a tiny glass vial filled with shimmering silvery liquid that glows faintly. When the stopper on the vial is removed the glass shatters into iridescent powder and the liquid turns to light that immediately seeks out all nearby dead Characters, bringing them back to life. If a Fate's Mercy is contained in the inventory of someone who dies, the glass shatters automatically and brings them back to life. Tear of Eilias These cannot be purchased in shops, merely received occasionally when an acceptable offering is made to Eilias in one of his temples. It appears to be a small blue gem shaped like a tear drop, about the size of a child's thumb. Unlike Fate's Mercy it can only bring back one person, but it can also do what Fate's Mercy cannot; it can sometimes revive NPCs. It's not 100% guaranteed to work on NPCs, though it will always bring back a Character. Category:FAQ